The Werewolf's Sister
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: 16 year old vampire Melanie is stuck living with a gang of violence-loving vampires in barry. So when she spot's her big brother walking around town she jumps at the chance to see him again, but what will she do when she finds out about his supernatural baggage? And will she finally leave when a 46 year old vampire gives her the chance?.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey dudes this story is an' Adam/OC but he won't be in it for the first two chapters depending on how I decide to stretch it out, I'm going to introduce Melanie into the story first and then everything will flow, anways I hope you enjoy the story and if you want to know what Melanie looks like the link is on my profile :D. Enjoy**

* * *

I was sat inside the small tea cup of the kids ride with my leg thrown over edge thinking about my life...again. I made a daily habit of sneaking into the closed Theme park of Barry Island to think over everything I'd done in my life or had seen other people do. I hadn't been a vampire for very long but to me it seemed like forever, then again days seem to drag when you're craving human blood and living with idiotic older vampires.

I was the youngest of the group but the others seemed to have been turned when they were 20 ish, I knew some vampires that got turned when they were at least 40 years old...but they still acted like bloody children. Vincent and the other idiots were busy trying to kidnap some werewolf guy for their cage fight tomorrow night, I personally hated the whole thing but apparently I was the only one, the other vampires loved the sight of some werewolf vs human action which the human rarely won.

I was broken out of my thought by the sound of the gate chain rattling and being dropped to the floor, I shot up from my slouched position and turned to face the gate, a man walked in looking around and I wasn't sure if I should run or stay put, he could have been a vampire too but if not he looked like he could make a pretty filling meal,

he started to walk towards me and I got a very strange vibe off him, he didn't seem to be a human or a vampire which meant there was only one possibility left...werewolf "You shouldn't be 'ere" he said slightly annoyed, I shrugged

"I was gonna say the same thing to you" I replied, he nodded "What you doing in here anyway?" he asked curiously "Hiding and thinking" I sighed while looking around, I had a small feeling this was the werewolf Vincent and the boys were after and that wasn't good "Fair enough. I'm gonna go" he said, I nodded and he walked away while I stayed in the tea cup, I watched him walk away and he suddenly turned to walk onto one of the rides,

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and got out of the tea cup before following him, I crossed my arms as I walked and I soon found out why he'd gone onto the ride, he was currently being attacked by Vincent and the other three and appeared to be losing, once he was on all fours with blood dripping out of his mouth I noticed Vincent had been lying down in one of the cups, the guy was seriously mentally disturbed and I wished my ex boyfriend didn't leave me with these jerks sometimes

"Where's the other one?" he asked, the werewolf stayed quiet and Vincent got out of the cup ride "We 'eard there was two of yah, so..." Vincent pulled back his fist and punched the werewolf in the face "Where. Is. The. Other. One?" he exclaimed, he punched the werewolf between words and I winced every time

"Fine, if you won't tell us then we'll jus' 'ave to take you on your own" he said, he glanced at the 3 men and while one covered his head with a brown sack the other two picked him up and carried him to the van "C'mon Mel" Vincent said getting to his feet, I sighed but followed them anyway.

Once we reached the van I changed my mind about going back to the warehouse "I'm actually gonna stay here" I said nervously, Vincent rolled his eyes and the guys proceeded to shove the werewolf into the blue van "Fine. But be back by tomorrow night or I'm sending them to find yah again. And you don't want that to 'appen do yah?" he asked threateningly, I shook my head and moved back a few steps while he got into the van

"Dad!" I turned my head to see some guy in his early 20's running our way, the van took off just as he reached me "I'm sorry" I said, he turned to face me "Where are they takin' him?" he asked worriedly, I sighed and shook my head "I can't tell you" I said reluctantly, he stormed forward and wrapped a hand around my neck, I tensed but hissed at him

"Tell me or I'll rip yah head off" he snapped, my fangs shrunk back into teeth and I shook my head again "I can't. If you go there tonight they will kill you. And tomorrow's your time of the month so you won't be focused and they'll chuck you in the cage too. The only time I can take you there is the day after the full moon and it has to be early" I explained, he nodded and loosened the hold on my throat

"Why are yah helpin' me?" he asked cautiously "Because unlike them I have a concience and what their gonna do to your dad isn't exactly fair" I replied shrugging, he let go of my neck completely "What are they gonna do to him?" he asked nervously, I looked around

"Walk with me" I said heading for the beach, he followed and we slowly walked "They have these cage fights every full moon and they put a human and a werewolf into the cage. They give the human a knife and make bets on who will survive. The human never does" I explained shaking my head "That's pretty fucked up" he said in thought, I nodded

"Well. I should go, if any vampires see me with you I'll get staked" I said looking around "Yeah I should go home and get ready for tomorrow. So what time should I meet yah?" he asked, I thought for a moment

"Meet me at 8:00 by the theme park gates, you and your dad should be human by then" I said, he nodded and I was about to walk away when he pulled me back "What's your name?" he asked "Melanie" I replied "I'm Tom. And thanks for helpin' me get dad back" he said, I nodded and carried on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

I rested my arms on the pole in front of me and looked around the room at all the psycho energetic vamps here to see the fight, the ring girl was walking around the outside of the cage while Vincent dragged his cane along it "Good evening ladies and Gentlemen. Are you all in for a mauling?!" he shouted through the microphone, the thing with Vincent was he loved to do dramatic introductions to get the crowd riled up for some reason,

the crowd cheered and I sighed "Do the children of the night wanna see a fight? So shall I introduce you to tonight's competant? Well there ain't much I can tell you about tonights noble warriror on account of the fact we picked him up yesterday and he ain't said a fucking word since!" Vincent said, everyone laughed while I rolled my eyes "Silent but violent type. Were gonna welcome him in ain't we? Treat him like a member of the family...our pet dog!" I took this time to look around the room and see who had turned up tonight,

the usual suspects like rich snobs looking to make money and poor twats looking for a good night...either way they were all sick fucks "He's hairy oh and scary. The mute of the pursuit. The canine destine for the big time. The creature who's pleased to meet yah" Vincent exclaimed, he skidded across the floor on his knees and popped up afterwards

"Ladies and gentlemen" Vincent said standing in front of two doorways, one with a yellow curtain and the other with a red "The beast" he announced pulling back the yellow curtain, two of his men pushed Tom's dad into the room and the song 'Who let the dog out?' blasted through the room, everyone cheered as they pulled the brown bag off his head,

the guys dragged him to the lower floor and threw him into the large cage before locking the door, a few vamps threw themselves agains't the cage tauntingly and shouted random insults "And facing him tonight plucked from the streets a mere few hours ago. He don't know where he is bless him" Vincent started while pulling a wallet out of his pocket

"Mr Paul James" he said pulling back the red curtain, they dragged out the human and I could hear his heart beating as loud as a drum, the smell of blood filled my nostrils and I suddenly felt very sorry for this guy, they threw him into the ring after taking the bag off his head and they re-locked the gate,

Vincent dropped a knife on the floor and kicked it so that it skidded underneath the cage door and into the cage, I sighed to myself and shook my head...there was no point in giving him that knife, he wouldn't survive the first few minutes.

A While Later...

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Full moon!" Everyone chanted, I toyed with my bracelet nervously and watched intently as the guy went from being a guy to being a werewolf, I hated watching the transformation more than' anything, hearing the bones crack and seeing the skin stretch made me squirm and shiver with disgust,

soon the guy had fully shifted and the lights had gone down till just dark green flashes were lighting up the room, as soon as he was a werewolf the human dropped the knife from shock and horror, I shook my head and grimaced as the werewolf tore him to shreds.

The fight had ended a long time ago and everyone had gone by now, the werewolf was still running around inside the cage howling and growling at everyone that turned up, he had even started throwing himself agains't the cage walls to try and get out "Disgusting ain't it?" Vincent asked standing next to me, I was now sat down with my legs hovering over the edge and my arms folded on the bar underneath my chin

"What?" I asked looking up at him, he shrugged and sat down next to me "Them. Their species what they are. Bloody disgusting" he said giving the werewolf a dirty look "Yeah" I replied though I didn't really mean it "Only thing their good for is this. The cage fighting...either that or they should be wiped out" he said rambling again, Vincent always rambled at the end of a cage fight and it was always to me, only cuz I was the only one around at the end

"I guess" I muttered staring at the violent wolf "Funny thing is right. Their one of the things vampires are terrified to be around. I wouldn't wanna be locked in some room with one of them lemme tell yah" he said getting to his feet again "You comin' to bed love?" he asked,

I shook my head "No. I'm gonna stay here" I said keeping my eyes on the wolf "Suit yah self" he mumbled before singing and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning...

I sat on the small wall and leaned agains't the black fence, I was waiting for Tom to show and I was becoming more and more nervous about my decision, if the vamps found out I was doing this they would punish me again like when I tried to run away, or they would do worse and throw me into the cage on the next full moon

"Melanie" I looked up from the ground and sighed slightly relieved at the sight of Tom "Hey" I sighed, he nodded "How did your monthly gift go?" I asked tilting my head "Painfull as usual. Is dad alright?" he asked worriedly, I smiled reasuringly "Your dad's fine. C'mon" I said nudging my head, I started to walk and he followed

"So how did you get turned?" he asked curiously, I chuckled at the memory "It wasn't that long ago. 'Bout a year, boyfriend gone wrong I s'pose" I replied shrugging, he nodded "He dead?" he asked, I shook my head "Nope, the twat left me with a gang of vamps cuz I dumped him" I said "That's rough" he commented, I nodded "Yeah well I'm glad he's gone. Anyway I need to ask yah a favour" I admitted pausing to face him

"What?" he asked skeptically "If I help you get your dad out you have to promise me that you won't stake me afterwards. You can stake any of the others but please don't hurt me" I begged, his face turned to a look of relief "Yeah sure, I promise I won't hurt yah and neither will dad" he said, I nodded satisfied with his answer and we walked on.

As we were walking up the bridge I looked up and my eyes widened, I hadn't seen him in 3 years since everyone told me he was dead, but there he was unlocking the door to some house with a pretty blonde girl behind him, they both looked relieved and I couldn't stop watching them

"Melanie" Tom said clicking his fingers in front of my face, I shook my head quickly "You alright?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah I'm fine just thought I knew them. Let's go" I sighed walking faster, I knew as soon as I helped Tom I was coming back to this house, and then some serious interogation was going to happen.

At The Warehouse...

I walked into the cage room and found Vincent sat on the crates while Tom's dad, now human, was pulling on his pants "...I told you my name because I want it to be the last thing you ever hear" Tom's dad said, Vincent laughed and Tom snuk his way over before shoving the stake through his chest,

Tom grabbed the keys and unlocked the door while Vincent slowly turned to ash "How did you know I was here?" Tom's dad asked as he got out of the cage "Melanie showed me" Tom said motioning to me, I was stood behind Vincent's ashes feeling rather happy about his death, maybe now I could get out

"She's a vampire" his dad replied slightly disgusted "That wants to get out" I said looking up at them, he nodded "You remember your promise?" I asked hopefully, Tom nodded "Yeah. Thanks for helping me" he said, I smiled a little "Just cuz I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm evil. Keep that in mind" I said before leaving the warehouse.

I was on the bridge wall watching the house I saw my brother go into, he had dissapeared 3 years ago and everyone now presumed he was dead, mum and dad were devistated and god knows what happened to them when I had to leave, I slowly walked towards the house feeling more nervous with each step, what if he didn't want anyone to find him? There must have been a reason he let everyone carry on thinking he was dead.

I lightly knocked on the door and crossed my arms out of nervousness, someone soon opened the door and I was left facing some guy with dark hair and dakr clothes "Can I help you?" he asked confused, I nodded "Is George there?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Yeah. C'mon in" he said holding the door open, I walked through and followed him into the living room, it had a bar with different alcahols on the shelf and the one wall was a picture of a beach somewhere

"George there's someone here to see you" the guy said as we walked in, I noticed 2 other people in the room with my brother, one was the blonde girl he was with earlier and the other was a girl with dark brown curly hair "Oh my god" George said with wide eyes, I waved a little "Hello big brother" I said "How did you find me?" he asked still shocked, I shrugged

"I spotted you earlier with your friend coming in here, so I thought I'd come and see just why my big brother has been classed as 'Dead' for about 3 years" I said slightly snappish "Mel you don't understand I had to go" he said standing from the chair, I shook my head "Wait a minute George" his male friend said giving me a small glare, he walked forward and sniffed my neck and seemed to jump back

"What?" I asked nervously "Mitchell what?" George asked glancing from him to me "She's a vampire" he finally said, I sighed and George finally turned back to me "You're a vampire?" he asked, I nodded "How? When?" he asked "Ex boyfriend. And about a year ago. I've been stuck living with a gang of vampires that hold cage fights for the past year, they wouldn't let me leave" I replied quietly

"How did you get out?" the brown haired girl asked curiously "Someone staked the guy in charge so I ran, I remembered seeing you here so I thought I'd see why my big brother never came home" I said looking at George "Do you drink blood?" the guy who I now guessed was called Mitchell asked "Sort of. If I can find a hobo somewhere then I'll drink him. But if I can't then I drink animals, not as good but it keeps me from going nuts" I explained

"So d'you know what I am?" George asked slightly nervous, I shook my head but suddenly it hit me, the weird vibe I was getting from my brother "Werewolf" I sighed "Yeah and so is Nina" he said motioning to the blonde girl on the sofa "And are you something supernatural?" I asked looking at the brown haired girl "My names Annie and yeah I am a ghost" she said slowly, I nodded

"O..kay this day just got really weird" I said toying with my bracelet again "I'm sorry I left but can you imagine what would have happened every full moon? I couldn't be around you guys when I was that dangerous you have to understand" he begged putting his hands on my shoulders "I believe you. But only cuz I left home too when I got turned, I get how you felt" I reasured,

he nodded "So where do you live now?" he asked "Nowhere, I used to live in this warehouse but I kind of ran away. Don't worry though I'll find somewhere soon" I said shrugging, he glanced at each of them for a moment "You could move in with us, this place used to be a B&B so we got a few rooms" he offered "I don't know" I said hesitatingly "Look you're my little sister and you need my help. You're staying here" he said firmly,

he hugged me and I smiled while hugging him back "Are you sure I mean you really wanna live with two vampires?" I asked motioning to Mitchell aswell "Yes. You're moving in. Annie could you help get one of the beds ready?" George asked looking at his ghost friend, she nodded and stood from her chair

"Follow me" she said slightly excited, I nodded and turned to George for a moment "Thanks for this" I said, he nodded and I followed Annie up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So if you are still reading this Adam is in this chapter and will probz be in the story from now on, anyways thanks for reading :D.**

* * *

2 Weeks Later...

I had been living with the guys for about 2 weeks but so far everything was great, sure I had to be very carefull when I went out of the house because the vamps could still be looking for me but other than' that everything was awesome, it was a little scary for me to be in the same house as werewolves but whenenver I reminded myself it was my brother the fear immediatly went away.

I was currently in the house on my own while the others were at work, I actually wondered how Mitchell could work at a hospital but I never questioned him about it, Annie had declared herself his guardian angel as a thank you for him saving her from going to hell, yeah these people had a lot of chaos going on in their lives.

I was upstairs in my room tidying my bed when I felt someone watching me "I could do that" I jumped and turned around to see Annie "Jesus. No I need something to do if I'm stuck here" I replied shaking my head, she nodded and I fell onto my bed when I finished "How did the interview go?" I asked, this morning she had left the house with Mitchell to try and help him get a job, I didn't think it would go well

"It was...okay. I just decided to come back here and see how you were doing, can't be fun stuck here all the time" she said looking around the room "Yeah it's times like this that I actually miss school" I admitted, she chuckled and sat down on the opposite bed

"Annie, how did you die?" I asked curiously, she sighed "My fiance pushed me down the stairs, I broke my neck" she explained, I nodded "Sorry" I said, she shrugged "It's alright. So how did you get turned?" she asked "I was actually having sex with my boyfriend at the time, he got too hungry I guess and next thing I know he has his fangs in my neck and all I can feel is this intense pain. I woke up and he explained everything,

he told me I couldn't see my family without hurting them and that I should come back here with him. So I did and we joined the vamps, he became a huge asshole so I dumped him and he left me with them. Just took off" I said in thought "You see this?" I asked holding my arm up and pointing to the charm bracelet, she nodded "Best thing I got from him" I said shrugging, she nodded

"Sorry" she said sympathetically "I don't mind, if I didn't come here I wouldn't have found my brother. So I'm not that pissed about becoming a vampire, I just hate having to kill people to survive. I don't even like drinking animals but I have to do it" I said crossing my legs

"I suppose it's better than' killing someone, and with animals no one's suspicious" she said, I nodded "Yup, sometimes I like being a vampire but other times I really hate it" I said shaking my head, she was about to say something when the front door shut signalling that someone was home

"I'll go see who that is" Annie said standing, I nodded and grabbed the rubik's cube from under my bed "I'll try and figure this fucking thing out" I said as I started moving the blocks, I soon got frustrated with the cube and I was wondering what exactly was going on downstairs

"Fuck this" I muttered, I hopped off my bed and walked downstairs to find George and Annie at the bottom with some kid around my age "How many fit girls you hidin' here then?" The kid asked glancing at me and Annie, I turned to George "Who the fucks the kid?" I asked "Kid? I'm way older than' you" The kid exclaimed

"Melanie this is Adam and he is a vampire" George explained, my eyes widened slightly and I was a little excited "Really? Wow" I said sitting on the step "Wait why ain't she scared?" Adam asked looking at George "Because Melanie is also a vampire but that doesn't mean you can try anything on her" George said,

I rolled my eyes "You're a vampire?" Adam asked shocked, I nodded "Mhmm" I replied "Never met someone like me before" he said, I shrugged "Now you have, and I'm actually fun" I said "I'll bet" he said smirking "Okay if you would go up the stairs I'll show you your room" George said a little creeped out, I stood up and pressed myself agains't the wall so they could pass "Later babes" Adam said as he walked up the stairs, George gave me an' apologetic look unaware that I enjoyed the attention

"Things are gonna get hectic around here" I said, Annie nodded and I headed back upstairs, I walked down the hall and found George and Adam in one of the spare rooms "I can keep myself occupied" Adam said as I entered the room "Oh god you're a teenage boy, of course you can" George said grimacing, I giggled and took the white bed sheet from him "Calm down big brother you were a teenager once too" I said putting the sheet onto the mattress "Hello" Annie greeted popping up like usual

"Shit a brick don't you knock?" Adam asked "Oh no I don't have to, being dead has some perks" she replied cheerfully "Well knock with me I don't want ghosts popping up all over the place it freaks me out" Adam said, I laughed slightly "You're a 46 year old vampire who dresses like a child. Don't call her freaky" George said rolling his eyes "Anyway I just came to see how you boys were getting on" Annie said

"Badly" George replied, Adam kicked him in the leg and I smiled in amusement "He just kicked me. Annie tell him off" George whined, the front door shut and I winced "Mitchell's home" I sang nervously "I'd better warn him about this, can you..." George motioned to the half made duvet and Annie nodded "I got it just go" she reasured as she finished off the duvet

"Mitchell? Is that another ghost this place is like hogwarts" Adam said "No Mitchell is a vampire actually" Annie said "Wow...so are you gonna do both beds?" Adam asked, we both looked at him confused "Do both beds, just in case late at night we wanna..." he laced his fingers together before leaving the room "What the fuck?" I asked, Annie shrugged and we carried on making the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing the bed I walked downstairs with Annie and found Mitchell at the bar alone with Adam...this couldn't be good "Oh good you two have met" she said happily "He was just leaving" Mitchell said giving him a small glare "No he's not. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" I said reasuringly

"Better watch this one too she been giving me the eye ever since I walked in, likes a bit of fang" Adam said motioning to Annie "I do not, that is a terrible thing to say, I do not like a bit of fang. Not his fang, or anyone elses, you know I'm not ruling it out maybe if the right fang came along but I've not even thought about it at all...for ages" Annie exclaimed, everything became awkwardly silent and I sighed

"I'm gonna show him the kitchen. Yeah" I said leading Adam into the kitchen, I sat at the table and he began looking through the fridge "So how old are you?" he asked, I shrugged "16" I answered "I meant vampire wise" he clarified, I nodded in understanding "17" I said, he closed the fridge and gave me a look of disbelief "Really?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah. And you're 46?" I asked, he nodded

"Yeah, but human wise I'm 17" he said shrugging "Sorry I called you a kid" I said "Don't worry. So do you drink people aswell?" he asked curiously, I nodded "Yeah, I don't think I have enough self control to quite drinking all together like Mitchell. He finds it hard to have me in the house but he deals because I'm George's sister" I admitted, he nodded "Is that why he won't help me?" he asked,

I sighed "Probably. He finds it hard to stop and he's been a vampire for a longer time than' you, so he's still trying to learn and it takes a lot to stop drinking" I explained "Still he doesn't have to be such a dick about it" he said sitting opposite me, I chuckled

"Fair enough. Just try not to be so annoying alright?" I asked, he rolled his eyes "Fine. You like me right?" he asked, I shrugged "A little, but mostly because you're around my age and I've never been around a vampire my own age" I said "You were the first vampire I've met all together and I've been around for a while" he said, I nodded and George walked into the kitchen "Alright sad ass?" Adam asked chuckling

"Nina just called me from the hospital. It's about your dad" George said grimly "Is he alright?" Adam asked worriedly "We should go to the Hospital, Nina will explain everything" George replied, he nodded and stood from the table "Let's go then" he said "Can I come? I haven't been out in a while" I said hopefully "Sure" George agreed, I smiled a little and we lef the house.

At The Hospital...

"He's taken a turn for the worst but he's been asking for you. We've done our best but he's too weak, d'you understand Adam?" Nina asked, he nodded "Well we'll give you some time alone with him okay?" she asked, he nodded again and walked into the room

"I feel so bad for him" I sighed leaning agains't the wall "Yeah, I'm also a little worried" George said in thought "Me too" Nina said, it had only been a few seconds when Adam started to call Nina, she ran in and I stayed outside with George, George poked his head in for a moment before coming back out and sitting in one of the waiting chairs "Is everything okay in there?" I asked crouching down to his level

"I think his dad's gone" he said, I sighed and he stared at something behind me, I looked back to see Adam walking towards us, he fell into the seat next to George and stared down at the floor "I think he knew it was gonna happen, that's why he came back to Wales, he wanted to die here. This is it, I'm on my own" he said "What? No" George said shaking his head

"You and Nina are just dealing with a problem that's all I am to you" Adam said "Look I can't pretend to know how you're feeling because personally I haven't been through it. But whatever you're feeling you can tell me and Mel, we'll listen" George said motioning to me "You wanna know how I'm feelin' George?" Adam asked, George nodded "Hungry" he replied turning to face us,

George seemed to freeze for a moment and Nina appeared in front of us "Adam, d'you wanna go and spend some time with your dad say goodbye to him?" she asked quietly, he nodded and walked away "I don't have a good feeling about this" George said finally "Someone's just died you're not supposed to" Nina said taking off her gloves "No he hasn't just lost his dad he's lost his food supply" George pointed out

"He's going to have to feed again and soon" he added, we all glanced at each other before looking at the doorway to the room, Nina ran in and we followed her "Oh god" she said, the window was wide open and Adam was no where in the room "Where is he?" George asked "He's out. This is bad" I said nervously, we ran out of the room and out into the streets, somehow we ended up at the theme park area and I had a feeling he would be here, we walked into the arcade and it was quite crowded,

Nina headed over to the help desk and asked if she'd seen anyone "Guys" I called tugging the back of their shirts, the turned to me and I pointed to Adam who was leaving with some blonde slutty girl, we ran out of the building but I couldn't see them around "This way" I said turning the corner, we ran across the bridge and soon spotted them going underneath the bridge "Oh shit" I exclaimed,

we rushed down the stairs and got there in time to see Adam with his face close to her neck, George yanked him back and I sighed in relief "What's your game?" the slut asked annoyed "It's okay he's my little brother there's something really wrong with him he really should've mentioned it" Nina said panting slightly "What?" the girl asked "He's uh really passive aggressive" Nina replied,

the girl's face was blank clearly a sign she had no idea what Nina just said "Basically he's just a knob" I added, she nodded "Well I don't care it's only the afternoon and I got a regular fella anyway" the girl said shrugging "Classy, still plenty more fish in the sea eh? Anyway c'mon" Nina said turning to George who started to drag Adam away "What you talkin' fish for?!" The girl shouted as we dragged him away, I rolled my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

We were back at the house and Adam was sat at the table with Nina and George, I was sat on the counter with Annie and Mitchell was pacing the room "Is there anything we can get you?" Nina asked gently "He needed to feed" Mitchell said slightly snappish "So you're saying we should've let him tear that girls throat out?" George asked "No I'm saying he can't survive like this forever" Mitchell replied

"Okay but we can't turn him out onto the streets he isn't safe" George exclaimed "Well Mitchell isn't safe with another vampire in the house especially if he's still feeding" Annie said "That's right, I'm just about holding it all together and then he brings chaos here I'm sorry" Mitchell exclaimed "Mitchell you understand this you know what I'm going through" Adam said shakily

"I do" Mitchell said "So why won't you help me?" Adam asked looking back down at the table, I sighed and we all turned to Mitchell "Okay you know what there is another option" he admitted, he handed Annie a small card and sighed "It just might be the answer" he said "We re-carpet?" she asked with raised eyebrows "What? No this guy is one of us" Mitchell explained

"A vampire? How did you get his number?" George asked "He found me. He said that he has systems in place no killing, but he'll make sure the kids fed" Mitchell said looking at Adam, I felt a familiar tingle in the back of my throat but I ignored it for now "We have to do something" Annie said handing the card to George, he thought for a moment before turning to George

"You'll take Adam to him then" he said "Oh no me and him we do not get on. I'll call him and make the introduction but after that I don't want any part of it" Mitchell said shaking his head "Just take me to them" Adam exclaimed irritatedly, I sighed "Where is it? I'll take him" I said hopping down from the counter

"What? Not on your own you won't" George said standing from the chair "I'll be fine I am a vampire to you know" I pointed out "Yes with older vampires looking for you. You aren't safe on your own, Nina and I will come with you" he said firmly, I rolled my eyes "Fine" I groaned.

We arrived at the house about an' hour after and Adam was really weak, my craving was getting stronger but not to the point where I wanted to kill someone "Wow. This is really nice" George said admiring the large house, I rolled my eyes again and they helped Adam to the front door, I knocked and a woman who appeared to be 40 something answered the door "Hello, you spoke to a friend of ours Mitchell" Nina said

"This must be Adam" the woman said in realisation "Oh come inside young man" she said taking him from Nina and George, I walked into the house "Wipe your feet" the woman demanded as Nina and George were about to come in, I chuckled and George closed the door behind him "Richard" the woman called as she took Adam into one of the rooms, a man jogged down the stairs

"So this is young Adam, oh look at you" he said, I followed him into the room and my eyes widened at the size of the couch and TV "Darling fetch the decanter" Richard said, she nodded and walked over to one of the cupboards, I sat down on the cream leather couch and nearly moaned at how comfy it was "Would you like some too miss?" Richard asked looking at me, I froze slightly

"You know I'm one too?" I asked confused, he chuckled and nodded "I can sense another friend. Pour another glass" he said looking at his wife, Nina and George stood behind me and the woman came back over with two glasses full of blood "Here we are, drawn just an' hour ago" Richard said as she handed a glass to Adam, she handed the other to me and I glanced back at George for permission,

I was a little uncomfortable with drinking blood around my older brother for some reason "It's okay Mel" he reasured, I nodded and put the cup to my lips before chugging down the blood, it ran smooth and warm down my throat satisfying my craving...at least for now it would

"Have you seen the size of that TV?" Adam asked after he drank all of his, I sighed in content and leaned my head agains't the back of the couch "Full HD of course" Richard said, George was about to sit down on the arm chair when the woman stopped him "No. I have to put down some paper first" she said, I narrowed my eyes slightly as she grabbed a newspaper from somewhere and stuck it in the place George was about to sit,

she handed one to Nina who I knew was close to snapping "You can sit where you like young man. You too dear" she said looking at me, I nodded and she sat back down next to Adam "Of course it's not as good as fresh from the vein" she said holding Adam's empty glass

"Hold on we were told there wouldn't be any killing. We wouldn't have brought him here otherwise" Nina said "I don't appreciate your tone" the woman said giving her a small glare "Given the company you've been keeping it's no surprise you think were all blooded killers" Richard said

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked "We have a much more civilized arrangement" the woman replied more cheerfully "If you come this way I'll show you" Richard said motioning to the doorway, Nina stood with George and he turned to me for a moment "Are you alright waiting here?" he asked, I nodded "Of course she is" the woman said, George nodded hesitatingly and they both followed Richard out of the room

"So what's your name?" the woman asked looking at me "Melanie" I replied, she smiled "Beautifull name. I'm Emma" she said, I nodded "Would you like a biscuit or a cup of tea?" she randomly asked, Adam nodded and I shrugged "If you don't mind" I said politely, even if they were vampires I wouldn't be a bitch to them unless they did something to me or George and Nina, then shit would go down

"It's alright dear, anything for you" she said before exiting the room, I sighed and crossed one leg over the other "They seem...nice" I said shrugging, he nodded and stood from the sofa before plonking himself down next to me "You gonna stay here too?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah, I'll go home with George and Nina. Better to be with my brother than' a few vampires I don't know" I replied "You know me" he said shrugging, I smiled a little

"Yes and I'd love to be around another vampire like me but I can't leave my brother again. Not when I just found him two week ago" I said, he gave me a confused look "Two weeks ago? Where were you before that?" he asked "I was stuck living with a gang of vampires and they loved to hold cage fights every full moon. They would have people come in to make bets on who would win, the werewolf or the human.

If the human won they'd become a werewolf because no one goes agains't a werewolf with just a knife and doesn't get scratched, and I've never seen a human win. Anyway I tried to run but they kept finding me and dragging me back so I was stuck with them. They still look for me but probably because they think I killed Vincent which I didn't. Anyway it's not safe for me to go out on my own and I only feel safe when I'm at the B&B" I explained,

he nodded and Emma walked back in with a tray containing 3 cups of tea and a plate full of ginger biscuits "Here we are" she sang placing the tray onto the coffee table in front of us, she held out the biscuit plate to us and I took one "Take two, we want you to be big and strong" she said as Adam only took one aswell "I'll take three" he said, she smiled and turned to me "Will you be staying here too?" she asked hopefully

"No I'm gonna go back with George and Nina" I said, she sighed dissapointedly but nodded "How's everything in here alright?" Richard asked coming back into the room, we nodded and George and Nina came in aswell "You off then?" Adam asked "Uh yes if you're sure you're alright?" George asked, I stood from the sofa and pulled my jeans up from when they had gone low from my spot on the sofa

"He won't want for anything" Emma replied shaking her head "It's Adam's decision" Nina said crossing her arms "Are you havin' a laugh? Look around George I'm a pig in shit" he replied excitedly "Adam" Richard said warningly "Sorry" he said "Right, I'll show you to the door" Richard said walking over to Nina and George

"It's okay we can find it" George reasured "Of course yes, like tracker dogs" Richard said amused, Emma giggled and I glared at them "Excuse me?" Nina asked, George pulled her back "Cheers for bringing me here though" Adam added "Look after him" Nina said "We don't need you to tell us that" Emma said, I noticed some guy in the doorway wearing a leather all in one "C'mon Mel" George said, I nodded and turned to Adam "Keep in touch yeah?" I asked, he nodded and I left the house with Nina and George.


	7. Chapter 7

We soon got home and when we got in I leaned agains't the wall, George and Nina leaned agains't the door and we were all in thought "Well that's sorted then" George said "Yeah, job done" Nina said "I'm sure he'll settle right in I mean they have a massive telly" I said shrugging

"The whole house is furnished to the highest standards" George said "Their so clean" Nina said tilting her head "Richard and Emma themselves were slightly eccentric" George said "Well I'd go for unreconstructive" she said "Really? And well...kinky" George said

"Filthy just assholes" Nina exclaimed "A pair of complete and utter kinked up filthy racist assholes" George said "We've just left a young boy with not only instinctive killers but heinous perv's" Nina said "Do you realise I'm zipping my coat up and going back there?" George asked "Yeah. And I'm coming with you" Nina said "Me too" I said, we re-opened the door and left the house.

Once we got to the house the sky was turning a dark blue telling us that it was nearly night time, we walked in and I looked around "Hello?" George asked as I closed the door quietly, I could hear laughing and loud ish music come from upstairs "Sounds like a party" Nina said looking up the stairs "Well maybe we should come back tomorrow" George said nervously

"I mean throwing him a party isn't exactly mis-treatment" he added "Yeah a vampire party. Who knows what that involves" Nina said starting up the stairs with me in front "Yeah so maybe we should come back tomorrow. Nina" George whined, he followed us anyway and we got to the first floor where there were two doors, one was open and the other was shut "Adam?" Nina asked peeking into the open room,

George opened the shut door and looked in before shutting it again and facing me with wide eyes "When we get home can you remind me to gouge out my brain with a spoon?" he whimpered "What did you see?" I asked shaking my head "Bodies, many many bodies" he replied "What alive?" Nina asked "Very" George said, I put my ear agains't the door and heard moaning along with some other gross sounds,

I gagged and pulled my ear away from the door to hear people chanting 'Drink' upstairs, I walked up the other set of stairs knowing Nina and George were following "Wait are you sure this is a good idea? It's only us 3 agains't what sounds like shit loads" George exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the nearest sharp object I could find...an' iron fire poker "Well we'll just have to tune up then" I said motioning to my weapon "To what?" George asked falling up the stairs, Nina grabbed a golf club and I looked back to see George grab a large plant pot, we ran in and I grimaced at the sight "Who wants some of my blood?!" George shouted, I laughed a little and everyone turned to face us

"I don't believe you people were invited" Richard said, everyone in the room were wearing something leather apart from Adam "We've come to take Adam back" George said still holding the pot above his head "How dare you barge in here you ill mannered trash you mongrels. I bet you didn't even wipe your feet" Richard said disgustedly "In my defence I'm not a werewolf" I said shrugging

"No but we'll wipe them on the way out" George said "Oh yeah, you come in here with your ridiculous blood morality and you understand nothing of his world nothing of his needs" Richard said pointing at Adam "I do, and I know he doesn't need some fucked up kinky lifestyle" I said narrowing my eyes "You ungratefull brat. We treated you with nothing but politeness earlier and this is how you repay us? Turning on your own kind to side with the dogs?" Emma asked enraged, I shrugged

"Well he's my brother and she's my friend. They'll come before any vampires I promise you that" I replied "Tell you what. Let's leave it to Adam eh?" Richard asked smugly "So Adam what's it to be? A life of comfort, privilege and all the pleasures a young man could dream of. Or hardship, desperation and hunger?" Richard asked standing next to Adam again "I choose them" Adam said nodding,

I glanced at George a little confused "Uh you may need to be a bit more specific Adam" George said shrugging "Oh yeah I mean George, Nina and Melanie. I choose you" he explained, Nina made a sound of excitement and I smiled "What did you say?" Emma asked "Well I don't want this it's completely fucked up" he said pointing to all the leather wearing people

"For god's sake Adam drink the mans blood and have sex with me on the table you are embarassing us" Emma said "Get off me you mantor" he said pulling away from her "And up your's you no neck gaylord" he said looking at Richard, I lowered the fire poker and chuckled "How dare you speak to your father like that" Emma exclaimed "Father? He's not my father" Adam said,

Richard closed his eyes and when they re-opened they were fully black "Right I've had enough of this" he said annoyed, he took a step towards George and I stood protectively in front of him and Nina "So bring it asshole cuz I'm dying for a fight" I snapped before turning myself and hissing at him "Don't Mel" Nina said worriedly, she pulled me back and George showed Richard his necklace causing him to flinch and step back

"These aren't your people, they are animals!" Richard shouted moving back "Yeah yeah tell it to someone who gives a shit" Adam said walking over to us "Your eyes are still black" he said taking my hand "I know. Just incase" I replied "Oh take him, and his ingratitude. But don't think that's an' end to this" Emma said walking forward until she reached the end of the table

"You and your bitch will regret this. Mark my words" Richard said threateningly, I let my eyes go normal and my fangs shrink back to teeth "Oh blow me twat" I snapped, George gave me an' annoyed look and we all started to walk backwards, he put the plant pot on the floor carefully and took the golf club from Nina before dropping it next to the pot, I rolled my eyes and chucked the fire poker onto the table before leaving the house with them.


	8. Chapter 8

"We'll pass you off as my brother for now. In a couple of years we'll move on, go North away from all the questions. And I guess eventually you'll become our son and Melanie will be our daughter" George said, Adam's face remained emotionless and I sighed from my spot on the counter "What's he doing back here?" Mitchell asked walking in with Annie "Well you know how to make someone feel welcome" George said

"You didn't see how those people lived Mitchell. It was grubby, desperate, we couldn't leave him there" Nina said "No, course you couldn't" Mitchell muttered "Meaning?" George asked "It's not who you are, someone needs help you give it" he replied sighing "I can't let you do this. I watched my mum and dad waste their whole lives on looking after me, I can't put any one else through that" Adam said shaking his head

"Adam I understand what you're saying I do but the fact is if we let you walk out of here were putting people's lives at risk" Nina explained "Maybe, or maybe I'm better than' you think" he said "Yeah, maybe yah are" Mitchell said quietly "If I'm never let loose I'll never find out" Adam said shrugging

"Can't believe I'm doing this" Mitchell said annoyed, he pulled a brown envelope out of his jacket and opened it up before tossing a few notes secured together onto the table in front of Adam "Don't ask me where I got it" he said sitting at the table "Let's just say vampires look after their own yeah?" he asked tipping the rest of the money onto the table "Thank you Mitchell" Nina said

"But the craving will come back though, so how do I fight it?" Adam asked pointing at the money, Mitchell rolled his eyes but handed him another bunch of notes "You surround yourself with good people, you find someone better than' you cuz then if you fail, you have to deal with their disspointment and that's what keeps you true" he said, Adam nodded and it was silent for a moment

"You can spend the night and tomorrow we'll take you to the train station" George said, he nodded and I jumped down from the counter "Right then, this day's been a little weird and exausting chasing this guy around. So I'm gonna head up" I said motioning to the stairs "Night guys" I said heading for the stairs "Night Melanie" they all replied at different times, I smiled and walked to my room.

Later on At Night...

I walked out of the bathroom and jumped at the sight of somone in front of me "Fuck me. God I thought you were asleep" I whispered annoyed, Adam rolled his eyes "I can't sleep, anyway I wanna ask you something" he said, I sighed "Look I'm knackered, can't you tell me tomorrow?" I begged, he shook his head "Fine. C'mon" I said leading him to my room "What the fuck? Why do you get a double bed and I'm stuck cramped in the single?" he asked annoyed,

I turned on the night light and shut my bedroom door "It's not I pushed the beds together and George gave me double bed sheets and everything" I explained falling onto my comfy bed, he sat down at the edge and sighed "Okay, what did you wanna ask me?" I asked sitting up and crossing my legs "You know I'm leavin' tomorrow yeah?" he asked, I nodded

"Well d'you wanna come with me?" he asked, my eyes widened slightly "You're serious aren't you?" I asked double checking, he nodded and I sighed "I dunno. I want to but I really don't know" I said hesitatingly

"Look you said it yourself, you can't go out without worrying about being caught by vamps and if you come with me we'll go somewhere they won't find yah. Sides you need as much help with the drinking as I do, we could keep each other from drinking" he said shrugging "It would be great to get out of Wales. But my brothers here Adam and I don't think I could leave him" I said shaking my head

"Ask him what he thinks. He's still downstairs with Nina" he said "Yeah but I'm really tired" I whined falling onto my back "C'mon Mel, I really want you to come with me" he said pleadingly, I groaned and sat up again "Fine, but only because I wanna get out of the chaos so badly" I sighed getting off the bed

"Hey Mel" he called, I paused with my hand on the door handle and turned to face him "What?" I asked still really tired "You look fit in those pj's" he said smirking, I rolled my eyes and left the room.

The Next Morning...

"So, where to first?" Nina asked, we were at the train station with George and no other people were here surprisingly "I duno, just grab the first train out of here and see where it takes us" Adam replied shrugging "Stay in touch yeah?" Nina asked, I nodded "You so want me" Adam said, she laughed and I rolled my eyes "Good luck mate" George said

"George one more thing...you're such a sad ass" Adam said chuckling, he picked up his bag and turned to me "You comin'?" he asked holding out his hand, I nodded "Yeah just give me a minute" I said, he nodded and headed over to the waiting chairs "So you're leaving barry?" George asked, I nodded "Yeah. But I got myself a phone now so you call me alright?" I asked, he nodded and I hugged him

"Bye George" I sighed, I pulled away and hugged Nina "Keep him out of trouble" I said before pulling away, she nodded "I always wanted to go travelling. Guess this is as close I'm gonna get" I said shrugging "Not really. You're a vampire you have plenty of time to get out there and see the world" George pointed out, I smiled and nodded "I guess. Anyway I should go" I said picking up my bag and pulling it onto my shoulder

"Yeah, be carefull out there" George said, I nodded and saluted before going over to Adam "Everythin' alright?" he asked, I shrugged "I guess. Just never thought I'd be getting out of barry" I admitted, he nodded "Well you are, just long enough to make sure those dick vamps forget about you" he said "Yeah I s'pose. Anyway I'll be right back" I said dropping my bag at his feet "Where you going?" he asked curiously, I shrugged

"I saw a vending machine down here. I'm bloody thirsty" I said spotting the vending machine a few feet away, he nodded and I put 1.00 into the machine and pushed the coke button, as soon as it dropped I took it out and made my way back to Adam, I paused and hid behind the fence to see what was going on, the slut from before was there and she recognized him straight away

"Where you goin'? I'll come wiv I can't be assed going to school" she said going over to him "You don't wanna do that" he said shaking his head, she placed her hand on his shoulder "Yeah I do. And now your bitch sister isn't here to stop us" she said her mouth next to his ear, that meant her neck was dangerously close to his mouth

"No this isn't what I want. You're not what I need" he said lightly pushing her away "Mate are you real? Shut up" she scoffed before walking away, I smiled and walked out from behind the fence "Well well well, you didnt kill her" I said impressed, he shrugged

"Yeah well she was just a slag anyways. And I've got you to satisfy my needs now" he said cockily, I rolled my eyes and put the coke bottle into my bag "You're such a twat" I said shoving him "Yeah but you like me anyway" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes again and noticed the train coming "You got a point there" I sighed picking up my bag.

We were on the train and I had the window seat while Adam sat next to me, I decided we should sit on the same side so we could put our feet up on the opposite seats for extra comfiness "So where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously while turning my head to face him "I dunno. Somewhere quite far so no one recognizes you" he replied shrugging, I nodded

"Like England somewhere?" I asked, he nodded "Thank you" I randomly said, he gave me a confused look "For what?" he asked "Giving me a way out. I would never do this on my own and I'm glad you asked me to come" I admitted, he nodded

"No worries. And hopefully I can make you come more often" he said amused, I laughed "You are such a perv. And let me just say that the last time I had sex I got turned into a vampire so forgive me if I'm not completely up for it" I said, he shrugged "At least I know you're not completely agains't the idea of having sex with me" he said, I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look out the window again,

I yawned and rested my head agains't the window, I never thought I would get away from my chaotic life, yet here I am on a train going god knows where with a vampire my own age...sort of, so I guess as it turns out miracles do happen.

* * *

**AN: So the next chapters will be based on the show 'Becoming Human'. **


	9. Chapter 9

3 Weeks Later, England...

I stared at the High School occasionally glancing at passing students that I really wanted to drink "I hate you for this" I muttered knowing Adam heard me "I know. I'm starting to hate myself" he replied also staring at the school "Remind me why were doing this again" I sighed crossing my arms

"Because we need to get it over with. We graduate school and then move on, get some qualifications so we can get a job" he explained, I rolled my eyes "By the end of the week I'm going to wanna stake myself" I said a little annoyed with the fact I had to go back to school "Just think of it as training, if we can be around these people then it'll help control our bloodlust" he said,

I groaned knowing he was right "Fine. But I still hate you" I said turning my head to face him "I know, but it's only two years and then were gone" he reasured, I shrugged "I guess, you ready?" I asked ignoring the itching in my throat, I hadn't killed anyone in 3 weeks and it was very difficult, but I had Adam keeping me in control and he had me keeping him in control...but it was mostly me losing it,

he was somehow a lot calmer with controlling his thirst but he had never killed someone before from drinking them, he had only drank from his dad but I knew how it felt to drink someone dry, it was the most addicting feeling in the world "You ready?" he asked licking his lips for a moment, I nodded slowly "I think so" I replied unsurely "Let's go" he said being the first to walk forward, as soon as he did I followed.

We walked into the main hallway and he paused, I looked around the place and noticed a bunch of different kids, some were playing instruments while others danced to rap music, and the younger kids were just running around chasing each other "This is where we part ways" he sighed,

we had decided to go solo in the school to gain single reputations and he wanted to test my control...I thought it would end badly "Did I mention that I hate you for this?" I asked, he nodded "About 3 times now. Just don't worry and keep calm, that always works with me" he said taking my left hand in his right "You're 46 and I'm 17. You have a lot more control than' I do" I reminded him

"I've been drinking from a human too remember, you're not the only one having difficulties with this" he said annoyed, I sighed and nodded "You're right I'm sorry, we'll meet up later yeah?" I asked hopefully, he nodded "Later Mel" he waved before walking away, I sighed and looked around while staying where I was "Oh my god I love your bracelet" some blonde girl exclaimed while standing in front of me,

she lifted my left hand and inspected the bracelet my ex had given me "Where did you get it?" she asked cheerfully, I remembered the fact that we had to fit in so I went along with it "My friend gave it to me. A very old friend" I said, she nodded "You're new right?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah, just moved here from Wales with my dad" I lied, I was awesome at lying but when you're a vampire it helps to have that skill

"Right, well I'm Brandy" she said, I nodded "Melanie" I replied "You seem nice enough, why don't you hang around with me and my friends this morning?" she asked, I shrugged "Sure, couldn't hurt to know some people" I said, she smiled and linked her arm through mine "Let's go" she said, I nodded and we started walking.


	10. Chapter 10

A While Later...

I was walking down the hall on my own bored as hell, Brandy was a bit of a bitch and she was friends with some serious twats, but I guess it was better than' nothing "Melanie" A familiar voice called, I sighed in relief and turned around "Thank god, school's not even close to being over and I already hate it" I said crossing my arms, he rolled his eyes "We need to discuss something" he said nervously, I nodded as a sign to carry on

"There's a werewolf in the school" he said, I shrugged again not as worked up about it as him apparently "So?" I asked not seeing it "What d'you mean so? We came here to get away from that shit no offence to your bro and Nina and now there's a werewolf in our school" he exclaimed "Okay I get where you're coming from, we can just stay away from her" I said, he nodded

"Yeah I kind of told her to stay away from me" he admitted, I rolled my eyes "Just because she's a werewolf doesn't mean we should block her out" I shrugged "Mel we need to get through high school normally, and talking to werewolves about their time of the month isn't normal" he said, I leaned agains't the wall and played with my bracelet "I guess you're right" I muttered,

he nodded while smirking "I know I'm right, respect your elders Mel" he teased, I tilted my head "Maybe I would if my elder would stop hitting on me" I retorted, he shrugged "You like it and someday it'll get me some pretty good sex" he said, I started walking down the hall again and he followed "Oh will you just piss off and leave me alone!" Some girl shouted as I got closer to her, she was looking down the hall at someone but I couldn't see who

"I beg your pardon Christa" A male teacher said standing in front of her and crossing his arms, Adam ran past me and stood next to her "She was talking to me sir, we had a little to do in the canteen earlier" he said, I narrowed my eyes in confusion but stood next to him anyway "Then why was she facing me?" The teacher asked "Good question, cuz she was turning into it to get more force kinda like..."

Adam turned around for a moment before spinning back to face the teacher "...Piss off" he exclaimed, the teacher nodded "Alright, now it's two of you abusing me"he said, I rolled my eyes "He was just trying to explain it" I said "Christa used to be the brightest student in this school. Now you're like all the other asbo's in waiting" he said "Shit happens" she said with an' emotionless face,

I looked her way and a strange smell filled my nostrils, I recognized it straight away and realised she was the werewolf Adam was talking about "Right it is, detention tonight with Mr Roe" The teacher said, my eyebrows shot up "She's sixth form" Adam said pointing at Christa "All three of you" The teacher exclaimed "So are we" Adam added motioning to me aswell "Shit happens" The teacher replied before walking away, I sighed and held up two fingers at the same time Adam and Christa did

"And that earned you a whole weeks detention!" he shouted as he walked, I groaned "I thought we were meant to be staying away from each other" Christa said standing in front to face Adam "I was tryna help you keep a low profile, if you get found out the chances are I'll get found out. That's not gonna happen" Adam said, he nudged my hand with his own as a sign to follow and I did

"What are you talking about?!" Christa asked as we walked away "Maybe she doesn't know she's a werewolf yet" I said in thought "Well she'll find out soon enough, and then we'll have to clean shit up so no one finds out about vampires" Adam said annoyed "And you thought it was a good idea to come back to school" I said mockingly, he glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

After School...

A nerdy teacher opened the classroom door and I walked in with Adam and Christa "Christa, Adam and Melanie. In for..." he grabbed a piece of paper and smiled a little "...Cheeking Mr Swan, well you're only human I suppose" he chuckled "Just get on with your homework quietly" he said pointing to the class desks, he sat behind his own desk with a computer and I watched Adam followed Christa to the back of the class "We're not sitting together" she said shaking her head

"I know" he said sitting in the second last row on the far left seat, I sighed and occupied the seat behind him in the last row "Oh that's fantastic my life is just one rollover week" Christa exclaimed sitting at the seat on the far right in the same row as Adam "What?" he asked confused "I'm not sitting anywhere near that creep" she snapped, I looked to my right and saw a very large kid sat in the middle of my row

"This creep?" he asked pointing to himself, she and Adam turned to face him "You can see me?" he asked surprised "Yeah you need to work on the whole discreet thing it might help with the stalking" she snapped turning back around "How can you see me?" he asked, I groaned once I realised what he was "You're not exactly hard to miss" she replied "Christa I think we just found out what happened to the missing kid" Adam said noticing the same thing as me "What he ate him?" she asked in a serious voice,

I smiled in amusement and Adam pointed to the 'Missing' poster "Check the poster" he said, she glanced at it before turning back to 'Matt' who covered his one eye and did a mustache with his finger like someone had drawn on his 'Missing' poster "So you've been gone all this time and no one noticed? How unpopular are you?" she chuckled turning around "He's not just unpopular. He's dead" Adam explained still facing Matt "That's me, dead as a doorknob" Matt said sadly

"Yeah but were having a conversation the dead aren't usually so chatty" she said turning back to face him "That's how it works he's a ghost and we can see him because I'm a vampire and you're a werewolf" Adam said "I'm not a were..." Christa glanced at Mr Roe and quieted her voice "I'm not a werewolf" she said, she sighed and glanced at me "Can you see him?" she asked motioning to Matt,

I nodded and she looked at Adam "See, he's not dead because she can see him" she exclaimed pointing to me "Yeah she's a vampire too" Adam said shrugging, she narrowed her eyes "Two vampires? Really?" she asked irritatedly, Adam nodded and she groaned "Anyway let's park this conversation for a while and deal with Timothy Claypole" he said pointing to Matt, I rolled my eyes

"Okay ghosts only linger when there's unfinished buisness you catch ym drift?" he asked "Well there's my A levels and I'm only on season 3 of 'Lost..." Matt started while counting them on his fingers "He means something about your death. If you're still here then you were most likely murdered" I explained getting straight to it "Wow. That's harsh" he said in thought "I'm sorry" Adam said

"Will it 'ave been painfull?" Matt asked "It would 'ave been pretty intense yeah" Adam confirmed "We need to call the police, they still think he's a runaway" Christa said breaking the minute of silence "There's no proof, we need to figure it our ourselves" Adam said facing her "We? Where did 'We' suddenly come from?" she asked "That's how it works, we find who did it and he passes on out of our lives forever" Adam said shrugging "Well I'd like that. Let's do it" she said looking back at Matt.


	11. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
